


he's fire, he's freedom

by rewrite_a_million_dreams



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewrite_a_million_dreams/pseuds/rewrite_a_million_dreams
Summary: Phineas was the flames, and Phillip was the match to light him up or the water to bring him back down.





	he's fire, he's freedom

**Author's Note:**

> give me phineas lovin both phillip and charity at the same time or give me death

The first second that Phillip laid eyes on the man standing before him, he had been filled with such a feeling that could never be replaced. 

 

Phineas was fire. Phineas was a burning passion, a glow that could never be put out. He was the spark of a new idea, he was the flames that rose everlasting with the cheers and praises thrown at the man who controlled them. Phineas was the falling embers, drifting slowly toward the ground as the night ended, yet still so bright and hot that he could never be mistaken for anything else. He was the flicker of enthusiasm upon seeing something so magnificent for the first time, he was the blazing heat that engulfed Phillip, dragged him in, and kept him warm through the cold evenings and freezing mornings that would otherwise take over his being.

 

Sometimes fire could get out of hand, or die out after blazing for an eternity. When he needed to be controlled, or perhaps, needed to spark yet again, Phillip would be right there next to him helping in any way possible. Phineas was the flames, and Phillip was the match to light him up or the water to bring him back down. 

 

He was sitting in the office when Phillip found him. Crumpled papers littered the room, like the kindling for the flames that just gave out. He was tense. Overworked. He had lost his warmth. As Phillip walked to him, his head lifted, and let out a deep sigh. Phillip stopped him before he could speak, shaking his head. “Phineas, I'm not here for excuses, or to tell you that you need to stop. I know from experience that it does nothing,” Phillip murmured softly, and ran a hand through Phineas's hair. He gently pressed a kiss to his forehead, before kneeling down next to him. “I would just like to know what time you expect to be done here. Work as long as you must, but I would rather know when to expect you home than have to worry about you, dear.”

 

Phillip was gifted a brief, small smile in return. Phineas took in a deep breath and shook his head, standing slowly. After kissing Phillip's cheek softly, he stepped around him, grabbing his coat and scarf. “...I think I would rather spend time with you, Charity, and my girls. I've done enough work for tonight. Let's go home, shall we?” He said after a few moments, tilting his head with a soft grin. 

 

They left together, hand in hand. As they walked out of the tent, Phillip took in a sharp breath. There was a fresh blanket of snow beginning to fall across the city, gleaming in the moonlight. As he looked at Phineas, the elder smiled and pulled Phillip closer, a hand resting on his waist as they walked toward the nearest train station. They spoke about anything and everything, from the latest story in the paper to new acts Phineas had been thinking of. Phillip watched him as he spoke. Phineas had a smile on his face, one that lit up the night sky.

 

His spark was slowly beginning to come back, and Phillip was grateful. Phillip was cold, with jagged edges that had been mercilessly carved into the son his parents wanted him to be. He was frozen in a life he had never wanted, but could never get out. When he met Phineas just over a year prior, everything had changed. The walls melted away, and Phillip stepped into the new world that Phineas had created for himself. 

 

They arrived to the station quickly, and were soon back home. As the two men walked inside, they smiled at Charity, who was returning downstairs from putting the two young girls to bed. She smiled at Phineas, who smiled back and gave her a soft hug, before racing upstairs to tell the girls good night. 

 

Phillip sat down after Phineas left, talking with Charity about the events of the day. Over the year, Phillip and Charity had become good friends. She had a strong love for the boy, the one who made her beloved Phineas happy. The one that had helped her tame the wild flames before they could begin anymore destruction. 

 

The first time Phillip and Phineas had kissed, he felt like he was burning up, like Phineas was stealing his breath away and replacing it with the embers that started his own flames in his chest. He felt the passion, the love, the desperate longing that had caused Phineas to erupt. The argument had started already harsh, but as the sparks flew and the heat rose in the room it was something that couldn't be ignored. Phillip had been hot. He had been swallowed up in the flames that rose with Phineas's voice, had felt the burning of the tension that was thickening faster than anything Phillip had ever known, and as Phineas pushed him against the wall, everything snapped. That night had been one that Phillip would never forget, which was filled with tears, a newfound relationship, a long talk with Charity. 

 

It may have taken some time to get used to seeing her husband with Phillip, but Charity wouldn't have it any other way. The girls adored Phillip, as did she, and it was nice having another person around. 

 

Six months had passed since that night, and Phillip and Phineas had grown to love everything about each other. Phineas taught Phillip how to live a little, how to give in and chase his dreams, how to be happy. Phillip was able to wrangle Phineas back in when the ideas were too much, when he was too ambitious, when he needed grounding. Charity had learned to reign them both in, keeping her boys happy and healthy and safe.

 

Phineas was fire. He brought Charity and Phillip into his warmth, his life, his light, and that was everything they could ever need.


End file.
